Olivia
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Olivia asks Casey a question. Was intended to be a o/s but I made it into a multi chapter! Reviews are happily accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Law & Order. Dick Wolf, NBC and all that jazz does. I'm just writing with imagination.**

**I know I have never written anything like this before and I may never again but here goes! **

**Please Read & review. With chocolate? (Reese's preferably)**

**I know that Casey was disbarred but this is my imagination!**

Olivia stood at Casey's door and she thought about what she was going to do and say. She knocked on the door a few times. Casey answered.

She was wearing a low v necked shaped gray T shirt and blue jeans. She looked at Olivia with no surprise in her eyes and she stepped back to let her in.

Olivia walked in Casey's huge apartment and asked:

"Why do you have it so hot? I know you can't be that cold"

Casey gives a half-hearted chuckle then says:

"I wanted to make myself suffer"

Olivia takes off her jacket and throws it on the couch then says:

"I heard that you were leaving"

Casey sits on the arm of the couch and puts her head down and says:

"I asked for a transfer"

Olivia thinks on that for a minute then asks:

"Why?"

After a few minutes of strained silence between them, Olivia finally says:

"Casey, I heard that you got drunk last night at….."

Casey sighs then says:

"I know….yes, I'm a lesbian"

Olivia doesn't even look surprised at Casey's words. She just walks around a bit then asks:

"Is that why you are leaving? Because Elliot and I wouldn't say anything . I can't speak for Munch and Fin but…." "No, it's not that….."

Tears fill Casey's eyes and she sighs and says:

"I can't work around someone I love when I know someone doesn't love me"

Olivia thinks on those words then asks gently:

"Who is that Casey?"

Seconds turn into minutes and the minutes feel like hours then Olivia walks over to Casey. She gets right in front of her and their lips almost touch and Olivia says the words:

"What makes you think I don't?"

Casey's heart feels like it's going to explode as Olivia pulls her into a deep kiss and they fall into the chair.

**Well? Come on guys, tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2 The next day

**A/N-Some friends have encouraged me to go on with this story and I wasn't sure how but here goes!**

Olivia stood in Casey's apartment wearing a tan towel wrapped around her body and her hair still barely wet. She was at the air condition controls then the bedroom door opens and there stands Casey in the bed sheets and she smiles because she knows now that it wasn't a dream. She asks her lover:

"What are you doing?"

Olivia smiles and continues fidgeting with the controls and says:

"Turning down the heat, it's already hot enough in here"

Casey goes over and she drops her bed sheet from her body and Olivia just opens her and they share a steamy kiss then after a few minutes, Casey bends down and picks up her bed sheet and smiles as she goes into the kitchen and rummages around in the cabinets. Olivia sits on the stool then asks:

"Will you be coming back to work as the Assistant D.A.?"

Casey pulls out a coffee cup and pulls a coffee can out of the cabinet and begins to open it then says:

"I already accepted the other job and besides, I'm tired of being ADA. I'm haunted by memories of the pain, the brutality. It haunts my dreams, do you understand?"

Olivia walks beside her and says:

"I think I do"

Casey puts scoops of coffee in the coffee maker then turns it on and says:

"The new job is at Richmond and Phelps" "The corporate offices?":

She shakes her head then says:

"Yes, I know some might think it's a step down but that's okay"

Olivia gets down her a coffee cup and says:

"At least it's still close to the office"

She smiles and pours them both a cup then asks seductively:

"Want to go take a shower after this?"

Olivia looks at her and asks in a husky voice:

"What do you think?"

They toast themselves.

Later, Olivia walks into the police station and goes over to her desk and sits down. She sits down and Elliot comes over to her and cocks his head and says:

"Good morning Princess"

She looks at him and says:

"Morning El" "Um, you seem to be in a good mood this morning"

She thinks on that then says:

"I guess I am"

He sits down at his desk then smiles and says:

"I know what it is, you got lucky last night right?"

Her mouth drops open and she says:

"I wish you didn't know me so well"

He leans over and whispers:

"Who was she?" "Shut up"

He leans back and says:

"I'll find out you know, I always do"

She looks at him like she could murder him then Captain Cragen comes in and he says:

"Good morning everybody, where's Munch and Fin?"

Elliot takes a sip of super rich police coffee and Cragen asks:

"Munch made it?"

Elliot grunts and Olivia laughs then Elliot says:

"They gone to get donuts at the deli, thank GOD he doesn't work there!"

Just t hen the officers come and Munch says:

"Who is complaining about my coffee?" "Everybody"

Cragen intervenes before more words are said and he says:

"Okay, our day is started off lovely, we got a body"

He throws down a file on Olivia's desk and a picture of a young dead woman is on there and Cragen says:

"She has been identified as Kristi Krait, she was 22 and a stripper at the Pink Cage"

Olivia's eyes shoot up and Munch asks:

"Did you know her Olivia?" "Shut up Munch" "Hey, I thought they all knew each other"

Olivia stands up and throws a pencil cup at him, Elliot just as easily picks up a doughnut and Cragen puts his hands up and says:

"Okay, let's act like a adults shall we?"

Olivia sits down and Cragen says:

"Olivia, Elliott, go over to the Pink Cage and question people there…everybody from strippers to management"

Munch asks:

"Why do they go and not us?" "And risk being sued by the gays and lesbians….even I have better sense"

Olivia and Elliot stride out in triumph.

Sometime later, Olivia and Elliot stand in a club surrounded by distasteful decorations and a stage with a pole in it, Olivia shuffles her feet and Elliot asks:

"Are you uncomfortable?" "It shows? I was here once. A few years back, stupid mistake. This is exactly the type of place that degrades us, makes people think stupid

things about us" "Well, we're just here to ask a few question about the victim and go, the waitress said that the manager should be out in a few minutes" "Good, I bet it's sleaze monkey who dresses bad and just wants to make a buck"

They wait a few minutes then they hear footsteps then they look up and see a tall blond woman come at them and she puts out her hand and says:

"Hi, I'm Alexandria Cabot"

Olivia's mouth falls open.


	3. Chapter 3 Alex

Olivia regains her composure as Alex sits down and she asks:

"You're the manager?"

She looks at them both then asks:

"Yes, why? Oh, you were expecting some one who was either much too fat, greasy slob who takes advantage of sex or either a man or woman who looks like a pimp right?"

Elliot and Olivia glance at each other then Alex says:

"I guess I just broken that stereotype but yes, I am the manager; my step-mother left this place to me"

Elliot asks her:

"When did you take over?" "Yesterday, she died last Tuesday. Who are you two?"

Elliot and Olivia take out their police shields Olivia says:

"We're from SVU, we're investigating a murder of this woman"

Olivia takes out a picture of Kristi and shows it to her and Olivia begins to say:

"Her name was Kristi …" "Krait, she worked here"

Elliot asks:

"When was the last time you saw her?" "Last night, I fired her and the rest of the girls. I guess I should be lucky that it's not a picture of me you are flashing around here" "Did she leave with anybody?"

Alex shakes her head and says:

"Not that I saw, she just left. Very, very angry"

Eliot writes it all down then Alex asks:

"How did she die? "We don't know. We have to get with our coroner. We may have more questions for you later"

Olivia and Elliot start to leave and Alex begins to work on the calculator then says:

"My DNA will be all over her"

Elliot and Olivia look at each other then they both ask:

"What?" "Last night when I fired her, she got all over me like a cheap suit. You know, trying to seduce her job back. The thing is, she wouldn't have a job no matter what. That's why I fired all the strippers; I'm getting rid of that image that they have about us….it'll be different, you'll see. The name won't even be the same"

Olivia and Elliot turns to leave and Olivia glances back at Alex and says:

"Good luck"

Alex smiles and goes back to work.


	4. Chapter 4 Discussions and thoughts

**A/N-Thanks and appreciation to everybody who reviewed, put this on story alert and everything! I really didn't think this story would catch on like it did.**

**Well, here's the next chapter and I already have the one after in mind.**

Olivia and Elliot are on their way back to the station when they ran into their co workers, Fin and Munch also coming back and El and Olivia knew their friends well enough to know when they had a bad day but she said "Hello" and Fin said:

"Why don't you take that hello and go jump off some place?"

El and Olivia look at each other and he opens the door for Olivia and the other two men and Olivia asks:

"What bit you?"

Fin goes to his desk and puts the picture of Kristi on his desk then says:

"I'm sorry but it wasn't a pleasant day"

Olivia and Elliot take off their jacket's and sit down and Olivia asks:

"What happened?"

Munch tells them:

"We went to go tell Kristi's parents that she's dead" "Oh, that's never fun"

Fin finally joins in the conversation:

"Well, get this" "What?" "They weren't even surprised that she's dead"

That really perks up Olivia and Elliot's ears and they both lean in closer and Olivia asks:

"What did you say?"

Munch shakes his head then says:

"They said they weren't surprised because of the 'lifestyle' that their daughter was living. And Christina is her real name" "They knew she was gay?" "Olivia, the whole town knew it" "She was out of the closet?"

This time Fin speaks up and says:

"Since 16,,they kicked her out and she's been living with friends until she started working at the bar as a stripper" "Brave girl to come out at 16" "May be but what got me was the parents. Sure, the mom cried some over her baby but the dad stalked out of the room. Munch had to go track him down to ask him his alibi" "What did he say?"

Munch sits back in his chair and says:

"Airtight. He was with his church bowling league last night and the little missus was in the cheering section. He hadn't seen his little girl since she was 16! And all he could say that he wasn't surprised then stalks off to open a can of beer" "Grief comes in all ways guys" "Maybe, but I just give Liv a hard time about being gay. It's another thing to turn out your kid at 16 to the wolves and sharks out there then to just kick back one when you hear she's dead"

They all go silent then after a few minutes, Olivia says:

"What else can this day bring us?"

Just then Cragen enters the room and says:

"I'll tell you, we just go the coroner's report back, Kristi was raped"

Fin says:

"Great, a raped lesbian, what does that tell you?" "That it was either somebody who didn't know her or…."

Olivia finishes that sentence:

"Somebody who wanted her to find out 'what she was missing'" "Either way it's stupid"

Cragen says:

"I agree. Olivia, Elliot, what did you find out?" "The manager of the _Pink Cage _ had fired all the girls last night. Said Kristi put on the seduction act real thick to get her job back but no go. The manager said she left, on her own" "Great. Well, this case just became out newest baby"

The four police officers look at each other.

Much later that night, Olivia sits at her desk with piles and piles of paperwork around her and she is on the cell phone. She sits back in her chair and says:

"Yes, I got mounds and mounds of paperwork. No telling what time I'll get home tonight…..don't wait up for me….I'll miss you too"

Olivia snaps the cell phone lid shut and looks at all the paperwork around her and sighs then grabs a pen and randomly selects one of the papers around her and just gets started.

Some hours later, she gives out a satisfied sigh, pushes herself away from her desk and stands up and puts on her jacket.

Goes outside in the crisp, night air and opens her cell phone and goes to the name 'Casey' but decides not to. She thinks-_'I'll just surprise her'_. Walks on down the street.

She finds herself walking in a familiar neighborhood, looks around and sees Alex sitting at the same table that she and Elliott left her at that morning.

She looks around and starts to leave but thinks out loud:

"I'll just go in and say hi"

He knocks on the door of the _Pink Cage_ on it that says-Closed for Renovations. She smiles and pushes the door open as Alex says:

"Come in"

Alex smiles when she sees Olivia and says:

"Hello Officer"

Olivia says:

"I thought I would just…come and….say hello" "Hello….I was just going through this catalog looking at tables and chairs for this place." "Oh, well, I'm sorry if I disturbed you"

"Oh no, please come in….I'm getting tired of this"

Olivia nervously comes in and Alex asks:

"Would you like some coffee?"

Olivia nods her head and Alex goes to get some. Olivia thinks in her mind:

'_It's not as though I'm cheating on Casey. We're not even….'together' officially'_

Alex comes with the coffee and they sit down at one of the black, round tables.


	5. Chapter 5 A suspect and sex

Olivia came out of the _Pink Cage_ and she was putting on her jacket and talking to herself at the same time,

"I didn't cheat, I didn't do anything wrong, we just talked"

She goes down from the dance joint still telling herself that when she sees a male figure at the end of the street in the twilight of the morning. There is nothing unusual about the man but Olivia's police sense takes over. She says, "Hey, stop!"

She chases him and he runs like a scared rabbit and she says:

"Stop! Police!"

The unknown man just runs and pulls over a garbage can in the process, then jumps a fence and just as Olivia gets to the fence, a car picks him up with no license plates on. Olivia kicks the fence in anger then goes to the station.

Later, Olivia comes in the station and as she pulls out her cell phone to call Casey, Elliot comes in. He looks at her with his eyebrow raised and he says,

"You don't look so hot"

She sticks out her tongue at him then says,

"I couldn't sleep last night after doing all that paperwork so I…..just walked the city. Excuse me"

She dials Casey's number and after a few minutes, Casey answers,

"Olivia?" "Hi, I, um, couldn't sleep last night so I just spent the night walking around and drinking coffee" "That's why you couldn't sleep, you should have come over here"

Olivia gives a weak laugh then says,

"Yeah. Are you fixing to leave for work?" "Um, no. I'm taking off today" "Are you sure you should? I mean you just started work" "I told them I was taking a sick day" "Casey? Are you sick?"

Casey gives a soft chuckle then says:

"Olivia, that was a lie; I just wanted a day to myself"

Olivia gives a sigh of relief then says,

"Thank God" "Can you come over tonight Olivia?" "Tonight? Sure but are you sure you want me to?" "Yes, I want you to come" "Then I'll be there. About 7:00?" "That will be fine. I love you" "I love you"

They hang up. Olivia looks around then smiles then she walks over to her boss's desk. Captain Cragen and she knocks on the door and asks:

"Captain, may I see a sketch artist?"

He looks at her with a puzzled look but picks up the phone and punches a button.

Casey takes the final sips of her coffee and puts the cup in the sink, pours water in the cup, washes it out and puts it on the drying rack. She walks a few steps over and looks in her living room then down the hall. She walks over and gets the vacuum cleaner out of the closet.

She vacuums the guest rooms the hall way and then she carefully goes over the living room and her bedroom. She goes and goes to get some cleaning supplies and cleans t he bathroom until each inch of porcelain shines.

The entire apartment gets a heavy cleaning that day.

Back at the police station, Olivia sits down with the sketch artist and she describes the man she saw. Elliot comes over and asks,

"What's going on?" "I'm having Rick draw a picture of a guy I saw today" "A suspect?"

Olivia gives a sour expression then says,

"I'm not sure….but the guy looks familiar. I just want to get his picture and run it through the database" "Where did you see him?" "Uh, out of the _Pink Cage_" "Oh" "I was walking by there this morning and when I saw and hollered for him to stop, he ran and threw a garbage can to stop me" "Hm, must have been running from something"

Olivia shakes her head then says, "My thoughts exactly so that's why I'm having Rick do this drawing"

Rick, the sketch artist asks, "Did you say he had bushy eyebrows?" "Well, bushy but not dense, something like…."

She takes the pencil and draws in the eyebrows herself then gives the pencil back to Rick and El says,

"Good job" "Thanks, two years of art classes but nothing like Rick here" "You're just saying that so I'll draw this….you said he had no hair?" "No" "Shape of head?"

She shrugs her shoulders then says,

"Regular bald head" "Any tats?" "No"

After some more drawing with t he pencil, he gives Olivia the picture and she says.

"Thanks"

She goes over and puts the picture in the copier then hits a few keys then after they wait a few minutes, the computer beeps then Elliot says, "Well, your guy doesn't have a record" "I know I have seen him but where?"

The question haunts her the rest of the day.

As the day goes on, Casey continues to clean the entire apartment. Goes over the carpet one more time, smiles at her achievement then goes to her bathroom, pours herself a bubble bath, gets in and pours lavender in the bath then gets in and soaks.

When she gets out, dries herself off then goes to her closet and pulls out a sexy, slinky nude colored dress. Puts on her make up and fixes herself up to a 10. She looks at the clock and sees that it says 6:47 so she goes out to the living room and opens a small door under her breakfast nook and brings out a basket of potpourri rose petals.

She casually throws them around the room then lights every candle in the room then turns off the electric lights then just as she does that, the doorbell rings. She goes and answers the door and Olivia stands there and….her heart and mouth almost drops at the look of Casey.

Casey smiles smugly, proud of what she has achieved and Olivia steps in silently and looks at the place. Casey takes Olivia's jacket and throws it on the back of the couch then swings her lover around and kisses her passionately.

After the kiss, she leads Olivia to the table and Olivia sees two plates of oysters. They eat quickly then Olivia asks:

"What's for dessert?"

Casey stands up and lets her dress drop to the floor. Olivia sees that she has no underwear on and Casey says in a seductive tone:

"Me"

She picks up a box of chocolate and they go into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6 Shining Tigers

**A/N-To all my fantastic 'Olivia' fans! Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed, put this on story alert and favorites! You guys are making me so happy!**

**This chapter is for you all! Just a small question before we begin this chapter, what do you think Olivia and Casey did with the box of chocolates in the last chapter?**

Olivia woke up the next morning looking first up at the ceiling then she turned her head to the right and looked at the New York skyline. She saw the lights of the morning sky coming on and she sighed.

She then looked down at the sleeping form beside her and looked lovingly at Casey still fast asleep.

She could picture the nude sleeping form under the sheets and she smiled. She loved _her_ but why?

She got up and went to the bathroom and got a full, thick white bathrobe that belonged to Casey and she put it on and went to the porch and looked out.

Watching the dawn of the morning usually relaxed her but it only caused confused thoughts to come to her. She looked over and saw Casey still peacefully sleeping so Olivia grabbed her clothes off the bed and went to the bathroom.

After a little while, she came back out and saw that Casey was beginning to stir awake so she quietly put on her tennis shoes in the chair then she went over and softly whispered in Casey's ear,

"I got to go to work" "Hmmm, I love you"

Tears sting Olivia's eye's and she says,

"I love you"

She leaves and then Casey lifts her sleep filled head and smiles.

Olivia walks into the police station and sees the place filled with tacky dressed ' women of the evening.' And she looks around and Fin comes walking up to her and she asks,

"What's going on?" "Vice made a major bust early this morning" "It looks like a bad Las Vegas act going in here"

She starts to walk around to her desk when she bumps in to a prostitute with a bad version of a Dolly Parton wig on and Olivia says,

"Excuse me"

The prostitute just gives her a rude "grunt" and the woman drops her purse and when it does, a bunch of things come falling out. A comb, brush, make up, condoms and lastly, a pile of pictures from a digital camera. Olivia notices one picture in particular. The same prostitute happily posing with a bald headed man who is giving the peace sign backwards.

She asks the woman,

"Who is this?"

Olivia picks up the picture and looks at the two people in the picture and Olivia asks:

"Who's this?"

The prostitute reluctantly says,

"My brother Ray, he and I very close" "He know you hooking it for money?"

The woman snorts her nose and grabs the picture then another police officer says:

"Billie! Over here!"

The woman grabs the picture and goes off to the officer's police desk and Olivia turns around to Fin and he looks at her with questions in his eyes. And Olivia gets a sparkle in hers and goes back over to the same computer that she was at yesterday and he finally asks,

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

"I saw this perp yesterday and I recognized him but the computer didn't spit out anything but now that I saw that picture that she had, it's coming together"

She types a few words in the computer then Fin says,

"I can tell you a bit more than that computer can"

Olivia turns around to him and he tells her,

"I recognized the picture of the guy from my days working undercover. Guy is **BAD** news with a capital B. His name is Ray Singleton, he runs with the 'Shining Tigers'"

Just then Elliot comes in the room and hears the last two words-'Shining Tigers' and he says,

"'Shining Tigers'? Why are you bringing them up?" "Olivia just saw a picture of one and recognizes him" "From yesterday, the guy that ran from me outside the _Pink Cage'"_ "You ought to count your lucky stars that he was running from you and not toward you"

"Thanks"

The computer spits out Ray's rap sheet and scans her eyes over it and says.

"You're right. This doesn't even tell me he's in the Tigers" "That's because he probably wasn't when that was made. Guy has been quickly running up the rank of the Tigers for three, four months now"

Just then Munch comes in the room and picks up the conversation like it was spoken to him and says,

"'Shining Tigers. New York's answer to the South's KKK" "There's not a record on any of these guys?" "Nah, they are too slick; they grease themselves down before doing something illegal even if it's parking on the wrong side of the road" "Well, my gut is telling me that this Ray guy has something to do with the _Pink Cage_ killing" "Probably

right…let's go over to gang vice, I got a friend over there; he might can help you" "Thanks, any help at all would be appreciated" "Let's go"

He turns and throws down a file on the desk and he and Olivia go while Elliot and Much look at each other.

Olivia and Fin are in the offices of the gang squad and Olivia says to this man standing by this desk,

"Thanks for seeing us" "No problem, what can I do?" "What can you tell me about this guy?"

She shows him a picture of Ray Singleton then he says,

"That's Ray Singleton, became a junior member of the 'Shining Tigers' but is quickly swelling to the ranks of Senior" "Has any of your team caught him at anything?" "Oh, he's had his hand in the cookie jar in plenty of things but nothing won't stick" "Sigh, is there any way to tell the 'Shining Tigers' from other gangs?" "Like their colors or sign?" "Yeah" "Look"

He holds up the picture of Ray closer to Olivia and points to his forehead and gives her a magnifying glass then she sees it ….a faint, faint outline of a tiger in a pounce and she says:

"No wonder I didn't see a tat." "These tattoos are new, they don't get one for the first few months but the more and more they work up; the more the tats show up. By the time this picture was taking, he was barely doing assaults with deadly weapons by now…."

He gives a shiver of his body then says:

"I don't want to know really"

Olivia looks at Fin then she says:

"Thanks" "No problem" "Thanks Sam" "Bye Fin"

Olivia and Fin go outside and he asks:

"Did you get your answers?" "I did, to some. But how do I connect Ray to Kristi and the _Pink Cage_?"

Olivia and Fin look at the busy people on the street then go on to the police station.


	7. Chapter 7 Stupid Ray

Olivia sat at her desk and her mind was on the situation._ Pink Cage, Ray Singleton and Kristi Krait and Shining Tigers._ "How do they connect? How do I connect them?

Olivia sighed, got up from her desk and walked around the room with the eyes of her co-workers following her but no one saying a word.

She goes to a window and looks out at the busy city that she lives in. Everybody moving around with cold faces on…they must think their faces would crack if they smile.

She also thinks about Casey….and Alex.

She turns around and goes to the coffee maker and gets a cup and pours herself some.

She goes back to her desk and sits down. Elliot looks over at his partner and he asks,

"Are you okay?"

She smiles at the kindness of her friend asking and she says,

"Yeah, I just don't know how to catch this Ray guy"

He sighs and says,

"You will" "How?"

He shrugs his shoulders and just says one word,

"Wait"

She picks up a pencil and starts playing with it and says,

"That's the one thing I'm not good at"

A few minutes later, a young woman comes in with her left eye black and blue and a cut lip and Olivia sees her and she signals to Elliot that the girl is there. Olivia gets up and quickly walks over to the girl and tenderly asks her,

"Can I help you?"

The girl looks around the room with fright in her eyes but then she clears her throat and she tries to put on a strong, brave voice but it still slightly cracks but she still manages to say,

"I want to report a rape"

Olivia leads the girl to her desk and the girl sits down and Olivia gets out a pen then asks:

"What's your name?" "Mel…Mel Crane"

Olivia writes the girls name down then with tenderness in her voice asks,

"Okay Mel, um, where were you raped?"

The girl asks sarcastically with a tear running down her eye,

"It's that obvious?"

Olivia smiles and the girl says,

"I was walking from work and the animal grabbed me and pulled me into a ally at Lincoln and Murray"

At the mention of that, Olivia shoots Elliott a look but writes the information down and the Mel looks around the room and her eyes go over Olivia's desk and they fall on a picture of Ray. And the girl starts screaming in terror.

Olivia looks confused but she reaches out for the girl and asks,

"What is it Mel?"

Mel looks at Olivia and Elliot and asks:

"Are you people some kind of freaking psychics?" "What are you talking about?"

Mel points to the picture and hollers,

"That! That's the animal who raped me!"

Olivia looks at the picture and picks it up and asks:

"This guy?" "Yes!"

Olivia signals for a uniformed police officer to come over and when the officer gets to the desk, Olivia asks her,

"Please take Miss Crane into room 3 so she can calm down in private, I'll be there in a few"

The officer gently leads Mel into the room and Olivia goes over to Elliot and asks:

"Did you hear her say Lincoln and Murray?"

Elliot shakes his head then says,

"Two blocks from the Pink Cage"

She turns around to Fin and asks him,

"Fin, can you call Sam from gangs division and ask him if he knows where _Shining Tigers_ hang out?"

He shakes his head and immediately picks up a phone and Munch asks:

"Do you think this guy is targeting lesbians?"

Olivia shakes her head and says:

"She didn't say she was one"

Munch says:

"I bet she is"

Olivia sighs and goes on to the interrogation room and when she opens the door, she sees Mel drinking some water. Olivia sits down and asks,

"Mel, I have to ask you a question; it's a little personal I know but it may help us with Ray…are you a lesbian?"

Mel looks at Olivia and says cautiously:

"I'm…experimenting"

Olivia first thoughts as she says:

'_Oh great! Wait until Munch find out!'_

Olivia asks her,

"Did he say anything to you?"

Mel winces then says,

" ' _After you get this you little whore, you are going to know what you want'"_

Olivia sighs in disgust at the thought of the….person then she asks,

"Did he say any thing else?"

Mel shakes her head then Olivia asks another question,

"Did you go to the hospital?"

Mel shakes her head yes then says:

"That's just where I have come from"

The door opens and Elliot is there, he signals for Olivia to come outside and she does. She closes the door behind her and Elliot says:

"Sam told Fin that the _Shining Tigers_ hang out 3 blocks from Lincoln and Murray"

Olivia says:

"Ray's fingerprints is all over this"

Elliot asks,

"How is she?"

Olivia looks at her though the window and says:

"She's okay but Munch was right"

Just then she hears Munch say right behind her,

"I knew it! I knew it!"

She rolls her eyes and goes back into the room.

Later, at the hospital, Olivia and Elliot go up to a desk and ask a nurse while showing their badges,

"We would like to see the doctor who preformed the rape kit on a Mel Crane"

The nurse looks at the doctor standing there. A male doctor about the age of forty looks up and he says:

"I did that, I'm doctor Phil Sergeant"

He puts out his hand for them to shake and Olivia asks:

"Do you have the results from them yet?" "No but when I do where do you want me to send them?" "Over to our lab at SVU"

The doctor writes the information down then Elliot asks,

"What condition was she in?"

The doctor then tells them,

"I assume you guys saw her face?"

Olivia looks at Elliot then says,

"Of coarse" "Imagine her body three times over. The guy did everything but burn her"

A sudden chill comes over Olivia and Elliot then Olivia says,

"I assume you took pictures" "My nurse did and I can have the pictures sent over with the results" "Thank you"

As Olivia and Elliot walk down the street, the run into Fin and he says,

"Sam has the gang division covering the _Shining Tigers _den" "Okay, let's go"

They walk further down the road then they walk up to Sam and they see him looking through binoculars then he hears his friends and co-workers walking up to him and he says,

"He's there" "Where?"

Sam points to a building with a large glass window, Olivia looks with the binoculars and sees Ray sitting in a chair half asleep with a cigarette hanging out of his fingers and Olivia says,

"Let's go"

She gets her gun out as well as everybody else.

Olivia, Elliot , Sam, Fin with the gang division go up quietly to the building that is horrible on the outside and inside is only worse. All down the hall is graffiti, some good and some that deserves to be in the garbage. Rats running around, clothes strewn around then they see a door at the end of the hall and Olivia goes to it and knocks on it then says,

"Police! SVU! Open up!"

They hear feet shuffling around so Olivia and Sam move to the side and the division breaks down the door with a huge steel rod then Olivia goes in and screams:

"Ray Singleton! We're looking for Ray Singleton!"

Just then a steel bathroom pipe comes over Olivia's face, spraying blood from her nose. Ray runs after that and Sam and Elliot take off after him. Ray jumps out a window and goes down the fire escape, Elliot doesn't hesitate and goes after him while in the back, Fin checks on Olivia.

Elliot races after him, the guy goes down the fire escape then races down the dirty alleyway. Ray picks up a stray 2 X 4 board and throws it in a weak attempt to deter Elliot then a half empty garbage can then he sees a fence blocking t he end of the ally so he just jumps on it and tries to jump it.

Elliot roughly grabs him from behind and throws him to the cement and says:

"You're under arrest!"

In a rough voice that's filled with venom, Ray spits out a question,

"Oh yeah, what are the charges?" "You're charged with the rape of Mel Crane. Assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest…."

After Elliot puts on the cuffs on Ray, he also says,

"And generally being stupid"

They go to take him to the police station.


	8. Chapter 8 Two arrests but no murderer

Olivia walks into the police station with her nose in a V shape bandage and clear anger comes from her and Elliot walks up to her after looking at the captain. He looks at her nose and closely examines it with his eyes then asks her,

"How are you?" "I'm fine" "It didn't take long in the waiting room did it?" "Today was a rare day, hardly anybody in there, where's Ray?"

Elliot sighs then says,

"We got him sitting in a room, cooling off. We knew you would want to talk to him but we can't hold him long"

She walks over and looks in the one way mirror into the room and looks at him sitting eerily calmly in the room and she says in a flat tone,

"My lucky day, come on with me"

He takes a deep breath and they both go in and she looks at him and Ray looks at her and then she asks him,

"Do you know why you are here Ray?"

He shrugs his shoulders and says in a voice that's heavily laced with a Brooklyn accent and he says,

"You said I raped some broad"

She looks at Elliot and he goes out and whistles for somebody to hand him something and he comes back with a picture of Kristi and gives it to Olivia and she in turns slams it on the table then says,

"Her! Kristi Krait!"

He looks at the picture and snorts then says in at first a degrading tone of voice then his voice turns into a bragging tone,

"Humpf, that wasn't a broad when I started but when I ended, she was begging for it"

Olivia's eyes widen and she asks,

"You are admitting it? You raped her?" "Maybe in your world but she was asking for it"

"You ba..."

Elliot then steps in and says,

"Don't you understand Liv? He's got to admit to it, to get that tiger on his stupid head darker and darker"

Olivia looks at the tiger and turns to leave the room in disgust then Ray says,

"I go a witness that will tell you it wasn't rape"

She stops in her tracks, whirls around and says,

"Who? You let one of your tiger buddies watch?"

He smirks then says,

"Nah, they would feel to bad that they don't have the same enormous tools..."

He smiles like a evil demon and Olivia kicks the table and asks him:

"Who?

Ray tells her,

"The blond! The blond from the _Cage!_ she saw the whole thing!..."

He sits back in his chair and rather proudly says,

"I think she enjoyed it also, I saw a twinkle in her eyes"

She stands up and looks at Elliot then they start to leave the room and Ray says,

"I want a lawyer"

Olivia looks at Ray then Elliot then says,

"I'll see if I can find a snake for the tiger"

Elliot gives his own smirk to Ray as they leave.

Outside the room, Olivia turns to Elliot and says,

"Alex never said anything about seeing _that_"

He shrugs his shoulders and says,

""Let's go ask her about why she didn't"

She nods her head and starts to go get her jacket from the chair at her desk but then Melinda Warner, the coroner comes holding a folder and she says,

"Olivia, Elliot. I have something I think you both might want to see" "What?"

Melinda opens the folder and says:

"I found DNA all over Kristi Krait and it belongs to a Alexandria Cabot"

Olivia says:

"She told her that it would be all over, Kristi tried to seduce to get her job back"

Melinda shakes her head then says,

"You don't understand, it was not only all over her, it was _in _ her"

Both Olivia and Elliot ask at the same time,

"What?" "Yes, I found salvia in the regions of her clitoris"

Olivia and Elliot look at each other and Elliot says,

"Seems like Miss Cabot knew Kristi better than she let on" "Yeah, rather intimately"

Melinda says,

"I just thought you should know" "Thanks Melinda"

Melinda leaves and Olivia and Elliot look at each other then go get their jackets and go to see Alex.

After a short while, Olivia and Elliot walk into the _Pink Cage_ which you can tell is in the middle of some major renovations. They look around and Alex comes out of the back rooms and she smiles when she sees Olivia and she smiles and says,

"What are you two here for?"

Olivia asks her,

"First off, why didn't you tell us that you saw Ray Singleton rape Kristi that night?"

Alex looks shocked and she doesn't say a word then Olivia looks at her partner then walks up to Alex and says in a low voice so the workers don't hear,

"And why didn't you tell us that you had sex with her?"

Alex still doesn't say a word and Elliot says:

"Why don't you come downtown with us?"

The three of them walk out with the workers looking on in curiosity.

Later, at the police station, Olivia sits Alex roughly down in a chair in one of the interrogation rooms and Elliot puts down the pictures of Ray and Kristi and Olivia asks,

"Why didn't you tell us that you saw this _animal_ rape Kristi?"

Alex looks at the pictures of the dead woman and Ray and she says,

"I was scared all right, scared he would come after me…that _person_ has been known to rape lesbians"

Elliot looks at Olivia and says,

"Looks like Kristi and Mel wasn't the first to be raped by Ray"

Olivia nods he head in agreement then turns back to Alex and says,

"All right, we can understand that but that still doesn't explain why you lied about having sex with Kristi"

Alex doesn't say anything then Olivia says to her,

"Tell us!"

Alex flinches then says,

"The reason I didn't say anything is….that….I was…..afraid of how it would look"

Olivia looks around the room then bends back down to Alex and says,

"Well, now, it just looks worse doesn't it?"

Olivia and Elliot look at each other then Elliot says:

"Stand up and turn around" "Am I being arrested?" "Yes, on the count of lying to a police officer and obstructing justice….you have the right to remain silent, the right to a attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be of service to you…."

Olivia watches as he takes her to booking.

After a while, Elliot comes back to their desks where Olivia is and she asks him,

"Are you finished?"

He sits down and says,

"Yes. She's sitting in the jail now waiting for her lawyer"

Olivia angrily throws down the files she was reading then says,

"Even after arresting Ray and Alex, we still don't have a murderer" "You don't think Ray did it?"

She sarcastically laughs then says,

"No, I think he would admit it just so that Tiger could be as dark as freaking night" "So who do you think did it?"

Olivia just shrugs her shoulders.

**A/N—Any guesses?**


	9. Chapter 9 Getting closer

**A/N-In this chapter, there might be some things that is done in writer's liberties that probably wouldn't get done in real life. Please read and tell me how I did.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Law & Order: SVU. Dick Wolf and NBC own the great show!**

**Manhattan court of law**

Olivia and Elliot sit down in the seat where the people can watch what is going on with the lawyers , defendants and the judge. A attractive female lawyer stands on the left, she has steel blue eyes blond hair and she has a air of confidence about her, she looks at Elliot and Olivia and nods her head.

Just then a man in a dark blue three piece suit comes in and he walks straight to the defendant's side and he sits down his briefcase and opens it and pulls out a file. From a door on the right, comes Ray in handcuffs and a guard escorting him. He has on the same pathetic and arrogant smile that he had on earlier.

The judge comes out. A beautiful but stern looking African American woman and the bailiff says,

"All rise for Judge Paula Carter!"

Everybody rises in the courtroom and the judge comes walking up to the desk and she sits down and bangs her gavel and says,

"Court will come to order"

She looks at t he female lawyer and she says,

"Jo Marlowe for the people"

Then the lawyer on Ray's side says,

"Jeffrey Stuart for the defense"

The judge then asks,

"What's the charge?"

Jo tells her,

"Two counts of rape, resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer"

Olivia lightly touches her nose as the judge writes down a few notes then asks,

"How do you plead?"

Ray says in a arrogant tone,

"Guilty"

The judge looks up and asks:

"You're admitting it?"

Ray shrugs his shoulders then says,

"Yeah, I raped those *******"

The judge looks at him sharply then says,

"As long as you are in my court, you will use proper language. You will not act like a hoodlum in my court, is that understood?"

He shrugs his shoulders in a no care way then shakes his head to agree with her then the judge asks,

"What is the thoughts on bail?"

Just then Mister Stuart, Ray's lawyer says,

"Low bail is asked, a $1,000 dollars"

Jo scoffs at that and says,

"A thousand dollars!"

The judge asks Jo,

"I take it you disagree counselor?" "Yes, your honor. Not only is Mister Ray Singleton charged with rape and the other additional charges; Mister Singleton is the prime suspect in the murder of a Kristi Krait, the same woman he just admitted to raping in court"

Ray speaks up and says,

"Yeah, I raped her but I didn't kill her"

Just then Jo says,

"We have a witness"

Ray turns his head to Jo and asks,

"Who? Who do you have?"

Just then the same bailiff who brought in Ray, brings in Alex who is also in handcuffs and the judge asks,

"Who is this?"

Jo says,

"This is Alex Cabot, she is a witness for the persecution, she witnessed the defendant rape and possible murder Miss Krait"

Ray stomps his foot on the floor and angrily says:

"I already admitted to raping the b…broad! This woman ain't seen nothing!"

The judge bangs her gavel and says,

"Mister Stuart! Please control your client or I will have him removed!"

Stuart whispers some words to Ray and the judge asks Alex,

"Miss Cabot, what did you see?"

She shudders then says,

"I, I saw this guy come and grab Kristi as she was leaving the club. He used his fist in her ribs, he gave her such a deadly blow that I wondered if he had broken a rib. After he got her on the ground, they fought, he hit her several times then he….raped her. I never heard any words, but t hat was the last time I saw her alive"

Ray speaks up and says,

"That still doesn't prove I killed her! "

The judge hits her gavel again and says in a firm voice,

"Mister Stuart! ONE more time and I will have him removed!" "Yes ma'am. Ray…."

Stuart talks to him and the judge asks Alex,

"Did you see anything else? Anything else than shows light on Miss Kriat's murder?"

She shakes her head then sadly says,

"No, your honor. That was all I…."

She stops right then and after a few minutes, the judge finally asks,

"Miss Cabot, are you okay?" "Huh? Oh, I'm fine Judge, may I speak with Miss Marlowe , please?"

The judge shakes her head okay and Jo Marlowe goes over and Alex whispers something to her then Jo looks at Olivia and Elliot and she signals for them to come with her and the bailiff takes Alex back into the back rooms.

About 15 minutes later, Alex sits in a back room of the prison with Jo Marlowe and in comes Olivia and Elliot then right behind them comes Jeffrey Stuart and Olivia asks,

"What's he doing here?" "This is about his client, he does have a right"

Elliot asks,

"What's this about?"

Alex looks around the room then says,

"I remembered something"

Olivia looks at Elliot then Jo then asks Alex,

"What?"

She takes a gulp of air then closes her eye then says,

"After Ray…did what he did, I had my face buried in my hands and lap. I was so scared, I was shaking but I did look up. Ray was leaving and I saw two shadows coming. They came closer to Kristi, like I said, I couldn't hear any words but I did hear a scream; at the time I thought it was Kristi but now…"

Olivia asks,

"You don't think so?"

Alex shakes her head then says,

"Now that I think about it, it wasn't the right pitch. And I saw something else…it was too dark to see any faces but I did see the glint of something shiny and then I saw the shadows of this person, take off his shirt after a few minutes and throw it away" "Are you sure?"

Alex shakes her head then says,

"Yes, they threw it away then ran like they were scared to death"

Elliot asks,

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Alex shakes her head then says,

"I was scared and really didn't remember it until now"

Olivia and Elliot look at each other then leave with Jo. Outside, Olivia says,

"We need to go back to that ally" "I agree" "Let's go"

They all leave the building to go to the prescient.

A few hours later, Olivia and Elliot are in the ally way walking up and down like nervous cats with officers in blue going through the garbage bins in the back of them. Olivia looks around and asks Elliot,

"Do you think she was selling us a bill of goods?"

He shrugs his shoulders and asks,

"Why would she lie?"

Olivia starts to say something when a officer shouts out something,

"Found something!"

Olivia and Elliot goes to the officer in the third bin and the officer hands him a bloody white t-shirt then says,

"Found it on the very bottom, somebody went to a lot a trouble to hide it"

Elliot spreads out the shirt and the dried blood is in a huge wide, messy cross shape and another police officer comes up with a grey colt .45 in a plastic baggy and he says,

"This was also found in the behind the next bin"

Olivia takes the baggy with the gun in it and Elliot says,

"Let's get this to Warner"

A week later, Olivia sits at her desk and she sighs and throws down a folder and Elliot looks at her and she says,

"Will Warner hurry up? I can't stand this waiting" "This just takes time, we want to be sure"

Just then Cragen comes in and he says,

"Warner just called, just wants you to come down, she has the answers you guys have been waiting for"

Olivia looks at her partner and they get up and go down to the morgue and as soon as they open the doors and see the pretty doctor, Elliot asks,

"Well, what have you got for us?"

Warner looks at them.

**Feedback is always welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10 DNA

**A/N-I'm sorry if the medical terms that I use in this chapter are not accurate.**

**Disclaimer-Law & Order : SVU belongs to, well, some guy named Dick Wolf. Not me. I just own the ideas of this little old story.**

**P.S. off of A/N-Even when you think the story is over, it's not!**

Melinda was standing beside two charts of DNA that the detectives recognized, they also recognized the look of displeasure on Melinda's face and knew the news was not good. But Olivia took a deep breath and asked,

"Melinda?"

Melinda sighed and said,

"I'm closer to your killer but you may not like this" "What?" Said both detectives.

Melinda turns to the DNA charts and with her finger, points to the different sequences then says,

"This is the chart of Kristi and this is the sample from the T shirt and…."

She walks over to another chart and says,

"This is one that I put up for comparison, see the differences?"

Elliot and Olivia look then Elliot asks,

"What are you telling us?" "I'm showing you the differences in DNA, as you can see; this chart can in no way be related to Kristi. Too many differences"

Olivia then says:

"But these two are almost alike, are you saying that Kristi's killer is related to her?"

Melinda shakes her head and says,

"Yes, unfortunately, familiar DNA proves it."

Elliot scrunches up his eyebrows together then says,

"The father had a airtight alibi"

Melinda shakes her head and says:

"No, the sequence is not close enough but it's something like a brother or uncle"

Olivia looks at Elliot and says,

"Kristi had no brothers but what about Uncles? I don't remember reading anything"

He shrugs his shoulders then says,

"Let's go check, thanks Melinda" "Yes, thanks Mel"

Melinda nods her head in acknowledgment then the detectives turn and leave, they look at each other and sigh.

Olivia and Elliot are back in the squad room and Olivia sits at her desk and looks at Elliot with slight anger in her eyes then says,

"I don't know why you didn't let me read the file"

He looks at her with a wink and a smile then says in a flat, no nonsense tone,

"Because I read faster"

She can't help but chuckle to herself as she sits back and El says,

"No uncles on the mother's side but her dad had one brother"

Olivia asks her partner,

"Where is he from?" "Cuba, New York"

She grabs the car keys then says,

"I'll drive….I drive faster."

They drive up to a modest home and they see a man in his middle to late fifties standing around watching what one assumes is his grandkids playing in the yard. Elliot and Olivia look at each other then get out and get out their badges and get out of the car and go up to him and he turns to look at them and he sees their gold badges and Olivia says:

"Special Victims Unit sir; are you mister Krait?"

The man shakes his head and says,

"Yes, the name is Josh"

Olivia and Elliot look at each other then Olivia asks,

"Mister Krait, you know about your niece, Kristi? That she was…." "Killed? Yes, we buried her yesterday" "Mister Krait, we found your DNA on a t-shirt that was found at t he crime scene and a colt .45 that was registered to you"

Just then a little golden redhead child comes running up to her grandpa and yells out,

"Grandpa! I just got Cody out!"

He says in a voice that's a mixture of sad and happy to the little girl,

"Good Katie, go back and see if you can get him some more"

The little girl runs back to her brother and Josh says,

"I'd appreciate you not saying anything in front of the kids"

Olivia and Elliot shake their heads in agreement then Josh says in a tired voice,

"I don't know how my t-shirt with blood got on it or…"

Olivia picks up what he said and she asks,

"Who said anything about blood mister Krait?"

He knows he is busted then his face drops even more and he looks back at his grandkids and his voice gets even lower and he says,

"I didn't mean to, you have to know that"

Olivia asks him,

"What happened?"

Tears come out of the man's eye and flow freely down his face then he looks around in the cold New York sky then says;

"My wife and I really raised Kristi. She just _lived_ with my brother and his wife; all they wanted was the proper daughter to make them look good in their hypocritical world they live in. I knew Kristi was a lesbian but I didn't care, she was more my daughter than my niece and I knew they had kicked her out at 16. My wife and I have tried for years to get her to live with us and she did but she was independent and when she could get a job, she would be on her own. _ Sigh…."_

He takes a quick look back at his grandchildren and sees they are okay then he continues and says,

"I knew she was working at that place and we went down there to try to talk her into coming back to Cuba with us. When we parked the car and got out, we heard Kristi's screams and we went running and when we got to the ally, some_…monster_ was running away like a coward. I had bought my gun along and took a shot but missed, when I got to Kristi, she was barely moving….when we got to her, I,I cradled her in my arms…..she let out a breath and I sighed of relief but then….."

He wipes away those tears but more fall down and he continues,

"She, she saw my gun and talked about how her life was worthless, gone. She had just lost her job and now….now, she had lost….so she reached for my gun in my hand and slowly bought it up and she was begging for me to end it, I said I couldn't but when I just took a brief second to check on my wife, she managed….."

He can't finish speaking because of the strong emotions that take over he can't keep speaking and Olivia asks,

"Is there anybody here to watch the kids? We need you to come downtown with us"

He shakes his head and goes back to his house and calls,

"Lucy!"

A woman comes out and they whisper some words and Josh turns to go back with the detectives and they go back to the police station.

**A/N—Remember, even though the death of Kristi is now explained, the story isn't over.**


	11. Chapter 11 Olivia loves

It was a few days later, Olivia walks into Casey's apartment and lays her keys down on the table, clearly exhausted as she blows her cheeks out of exhaustion and she sits down in a comfortable chair and she closes her eyes then she hears the sweet voice of Casey,

"Olivia?"

Olivia perks up as she hears Casey calling her and she answers back:

"Yes, it's me honey"

After a few more seconds of silence, Casey asks her,

"Honey, do you see the mail on the table?"

Olivia looks over and sees a small pile of letters, bills and whatever else and she says,

"Yes, it's here" "Would you go though it and see if there's anything important?" "Oh, Casey, I don't want to go through your mail…"

Casey then pops her smiling red head out and she then says,

"I want it to be our mail"

Olivia looks up at her in shock and surprise and asks,

"What?"

Casey comes over and sits on Olivia's lap then says,

"Yes, I want it to be our mail, I want you to move in with me…if you want"

Casey just keeps looking at Olivia so childlike and innocent and a million thoughts run though Olivia's mind and finally she manages to say,

"I, I…just don't know….."

Casey puts a finger over her lip and says,

"Shh, you don't have to say anything now, I know this is big…."

She gives her a kiss then says,

"Why don't we look though that mail now?"

Olivia, still stunned, sits back while Casey retrieves her pail of mail and begins sorting though it. She says in a slight disgusting voice,

"Bills….electric bill, gas…"

As she says each one, she throws them down on the sofa then she says,

"Oh, here's a interesting one…"

Olivia asks her,

"What is it?"

Casey shows her a little yellow postcard with the letters in black and she reads it out loud to her girlfriend ,

"It's a invitation, it says 'You are invited to the Grand reopening of _Charmed,_ formerly, _Pink Cage_. Please be there at 9:00 tomorrow night and bring a friend to have fun!' Oh, that sounds interesting"

Olivia asks her,

"Why would they send you a invitation?" "Oh, I had a friend's birthday party there two years ago, my name is probably on some computer list" "Well, I probably have one of those in my mail slot, I was there about five years ago, I think"

Casey thinks of something then her face brightens up and she says,

"Let's go to this" "What?" "Well, I know how your mind has been so wrapped up on the Krait case that you might just need this to unwind"

Olivia starts to shake her head then says:

"I don't know Casey" "Oh, come on! A grand reopening of that little dingy place, aren't you a bit curious?" "Well…."

Casey then squeals then kisses her then says.

"Good, now that it's settled, I'll go finish fixing supper" "What are we having?" "Stuffed pork chops"

Olivia watches Casey's every move as she leaves and sits back and shakes her head and smiles. She then picks up the invitation, thinks about Alex and throws it on the sofa.

**8:56 The Next night:**

Olivia and Casey walk hand in hand up to _Charmed_. Outside, the building looks almost the same except for a fresh coat of paint,

Olivia asks,

"Casey, are you sure?"

Casey turns and looks at her and with a roll of her eyes, she sighs then straightens Olivia's rock necklace then asks,

"Sure about what? If I didn't know better, I would think that you were trying to keep me from going in there but for what?"

Olivia shrugs her shoulders and they join hands again then walk in. The room looks rather dully decorated and you would think that it's almost the same except for black walls and the runway is cut off and gone from the stage.

Alex then walks up to Olivia and Alex and she says,

"Detective, I'm glad you could make it"

Olivia looks slightly uncomfortable then says,

"Um, this is Casey, Casey, this is Alex Cabot, the owner"

Alex shakes Casey's hand with a firm grip and she says with a lilt in her voice,

"I know the place is looking a little drab but if you will wait a few minutes, you will be amazed"

Casey and Olivia shake their heads and Alex says,

"Please, go get yourselves a drink, drinks are free for a hour"

Casey and Olivia look at each other and start to go to the bar, Casey goes on ahead and Olivia starts to go but then Alex grabs Olivia's arm and leans in and in a husky voice says,

"You can join me later, if you want"

Olivia looks at her in surprise then thinks,

'_Did she just put the moves on me with my girlfriend here?'_

Alex smiles and walks away.

Without them knowing, Casey sees the small exchange and a gleam of worry comes in her eyes but she turns around to order her drink and then Olivia comes up and orders a Gin and Tonic.

After they get their drinks, they begin to go sit down at a table when they hear Alex talking in a microphone,

"First, of all, I'd like to say; Welcome to _'Charmed'_, the club formerly known as _'Pink Cage'_, some welcome changes have been made. One you'll see very soon but as you can see we took that long runway out of here to make more dancing room and drinks are on the house until 10:00 then you have to pay"

Everybody laughs then Alex says,

"So, let's get started celebrating!"

Alex steps off the stage and goes over to the light switch and flips it then the room becomes dark but only for a second, along the center of the walls and at the top and bottom , a long glow in the dark lines show like laser beams and a burst of rainbow colors enter the room!

Everybody oohs and ah's, and start enjoying themselves immensely!

Couples begin dancing and even Casey and Olivia take a whirl out at the dance floor then in about 30 minutes, Olivia notices Alex dancing in the middle of three ladies in very tight dresses. Quite suddenly, Alex openly kisses one of the women with a steamy, sultry kiss then she turns her head and winks at Olivia and they all four go back to grinding in the dance.

Olivia turns her attention back to her date. She looks at Casey more closely and she realizes something….that Casey only has eyes for her. Her eyes are full of love and trust for _her._

Olivia then takes Casey's hand and kisses them and Casey looks at her slightly puzzled then Olivia says,

"Let's go home….to our apartment"

Casey smiles and they go out but outside the doors, Olivia turns to Casey and they kiss then walk off hand in hand to home.

**A/N—Well, we finally come to the end of the story. I thank all who have reviewed, Put it on story alert and favorites, you guys are the cream of the crop!**

**This was my first slash story and I hope I did a honest job.**

**Sand ~n~ Sable**


End file.
